My Heart curtain
by akanemori
Summary: 'disinilah tempatku, Ruang media yang tak lagi dipakai tepat dibawah tirai gelap ini, biarkan hatiku tertutup dengan kegelapan'/ Good bye my Love story/pair: Rinxlen little bit Rinxkaito/ 'Aku suka Kaito-senpai yang sudah memiliki pacar, lalu apa hubunganku dengan Len-senpai'/ Untuk vocaloid ff award: confusion/Hope u like it! :)


"**My Heart Curtain"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya BAKAne, Vocaloid © Crypton future media.**

**.**

**Pair: Rin k. Len k.**

**.**

**For Vocaloid ff award 4****th****: confusion**

Akane balik lagi~ :D

Karena tema IVFA sesuai dengan cerita ane, ane ikut saja #ditebas semoga kaga ngelanggar guidelines. Disini len memakai jepit rambut! Biar rambutnya gak ganggu saat motret.

Dukung Akane ya~ ok mari kita mulai~

**.**

**=? Pov=**

'_disinilah tempatku, Ruang media yang tak lagi dipakai tepat dibawah tirai gelap ini, biarkan hatiku tertutup dengan kegelapan'_

[Flashback]

"Makasih ya Kaito-senpai, berkat senpai aku bisa memasuki SMA ini" seruku.

"Ah, ini kan karena Rin yang mau belajar sungguh-sungguh" senyumnya, senyum bagaikan malaikat, akan ku bilang sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberitahu ini saat kakak sudah lulus, tapi…" aku menarik nafas sebentar "Kaito-senpai, aku suka senpai… sejak pertama kali aku pindah ke kota ini, sejak kakak tersenyum pertama kali kepadaku…" aku tersenyum, sekarang jawaban Kaito-senpai.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar" "Eh?!" aku sungguh tak menduga jawaban Kaito-senpai. Jangan menangis didepan Kaito-senpai, Rin! "Aku sudah menyadari perasaan Rin, tapi… apa benar itu cinta?" kata Kaito-senpai lagi, Cukup! Aku harus pergi dari sini! Aku berlari meninggalkan Kaito-senpai.

[Flashback off]

Dan disinilah aku, menangis meratapi nasibku yang malang.

'Ckleeeek' "HALO! Ada orang?" Lho? Ruang media ini kan sudah gak di pakai lagi? Kenapa ada yang datang? "Ah! Ada orang ternyata, Hei kau! Kamu ngapain disini? Nangis karena di tolak?" What! Kenapa tebakannya benar? Apa aku mudah ketebak?

'SREEK' dia membuka tirai jendela(yang sengaja kututup) itu. "Hei! Silau tau!" aku menerjap nerjap sekitarku "Cerah! Coba kau lihat sini deh" ajaknya "Tenang saja, aku suka melihat keluar jendela saat di kelas kok" jawabku "Sudahlah! Lihat saja!"

'SREK!' "K-kirei…" Eh? Apa… perasaan pemandangannya berbeda "Baguskan?" senyumnya, ternyata muka cowok ini gak buruk-buruk amat. Mukaku jadi memerah "Eh? Kamera? Kamu suka memotret ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba "Ya, dan disaat sinar senja menerawang… Aku bersinarkan?" katanya sambil memperkecil jarak kami 'DHUAKH!' "BAKA! Dasar NARSIS!" aku meninggalkannya dengan sedikit 'pemanis' di kepalanya.

Apa-apaan tadi! Tadi… wajahnya sangat dekat! "Kenapa… aku tenang-tenang saja?" 'cring' Are? Jepit rambut? Dengan tulisan lagi

_Len Kagamine_

Pffft! Jarang sekali ada orang yang menulis namanya sendiri di barangnya. Aku kembalikan besok saja lah, apa nama cowok tadi Len kagamine?

(SKIP TIME)

**.**

**=Normal pov=**

**.**

"RIN BIKIN SUSAH SAJA!" teriak cewek berambut merah maroon(bener gak sih?) di ikat pigtails—Teto—

Sementara, Rin cuek cuek saja "Aku gak tau kalau orangnya gak dikelas" jawab Rin.

"Ah! ...Rin?" DEG! "K-kaito senpai?" Rin berusaha tidak menatap Kaito-senpai "Pst! Siapamu Rin? Kok keren?" bisik Teto, Rin tidak menjawab. "Eh! Jadi kamu yang namanya Rin?" tanya cewek berambut teal diikat twintails. "Ah! Maaf kelancangan saya! Nama saya Miku Hatsune, pacar Kaito. Kaito sering cerita tentangmu, katanya kau sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri, Tetanggaan ya?" senyum Miku, Rin berteriak didalam hati.

"Miku cukup! Rin… aku… maaf" Kaito menarik tangan Miku untuk pergi. "Sudah punya pacar ya? Sayang sekali" gumam Teto.

**.**

**=Rin pov=**

**.**

Aku melihat Kaito-senpai menjauh. Kalau dia bersama temannya dan pacarnya, dia terlihat berbeda dari yang kukenal. Apa… aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Kaito-senpai? Aku menahan tetesan tetesan air yang mengumpul dimataku. "Eh! Kamu kenapa Rin? Sakit?" tanya Teto dengan nada khawatir. "Aku gak apa-apa, Kamu duluan ke kelas saja Teto" senyumku, Teto hanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Eh? Bau ini seperti bau kemarin! Aku menatap keatas monyet jejadian kemarin(Len: APA?!) bergelantungan sambil ngemut pisang, tangannya sibuk memotret.

Aku sweatdrop ngeliatinnya, persis monyet. Namanya (di name tag) Len Kagamine, berarti pemilik jepit ini. "Hei kamu! Ini jepitmu ketinggalan!" ketusku, dia menerimanya sambil tersenyum "Dapat dari mana nih?" tanyanya antusias "Kamu tuh, suka sekali ya gelantungan gitu! Oh ya soal kemarin… Makasih" kataku sambil buang muka "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya.

"Makasih"

"Apa?"

"MAKASIH! BAKA!"

"hah, kamu ni tetap saja manggil aku BAKA" katanya sambil menghela nafas "Karena kamu memang BAKA!" jawabku seadanya, dia turun dari pohon "_Tsundere_" balasnya "aku nggak _Tsundere!_" "Iya! Kamu!" Ukh! Percuma saja berdebat dengannya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti mau menangis saja" Aku menangis di hadapan Len. "Ck, bukannya jawab malah nangis. Dasar cengeng" Len memelukku erat, aku hanya diam "Hei, lihatlah keatas" katanya, aku menghadap keatas. "Baguskan?" tanyanya lagi. Kirei… "Indahnya…" gumamku, cowok ini… apa dia menghiburku?"

"Huuuuuahm… aku jadi ngantuk" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Hei, Kagamine-senpai… menurutmu haruskah aku menyerah soal kaito-senpai?" tanyaku.

"…"

"Kagamine?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban

"Kaga—" aku menatap Kagamine yang lagi tertidur, sangat lucu. Seandainya yang kusuka itu kagamine-senpai. Aku mendekat ke wajahnya.

'PIK'

"Kagane-san… kau terlalu dekat" mukaku memerah "Maaf, tadi m-muka Kagamine –senpai lucu sekali" kataku.

"Kau belum kembali ke kelas?" tanyanya "Belum, saya masih disini"

**.**

**=Len Pov=**

**.**

"Ini sudah saatnya masukan loh" kataku sweatdrop "Ah aku akan kembali, arigatou Kagamine-senpai" senyumnya. "Tunggu! Sabtu nanti kau bebas" tanyaku "Iya" "Kau mau temani aku ke café baru di perempatan sana gak?" "mau" "yau dah, bye" senyumku. Sebelum dia pergi, aku berteriak

"KALAU MAU CURHAT, CURHAT SAJA!"

Dia membalas tersenyum.

Lalu pergi

"Baiklah, saatnya memotret lagi" senyumku

"… Gumi… semoga dia gak menanyakan kenapa"

**.**

**=Rin pov=**

**.**

[Time skip… Saturday]

Huaahm… masih ngantuk tapi mau gimana lagi, aku ada janjian. "Mau kemana Rin?" tanya kaa-san "Ada janjian sama teman" "Jangan-jangan pacar?!" "Geez.. bukan!"

'Cklek' aku menutup pagarku

"Rin…" degh!

"… Ek-h K-Kaito-senpai" aku memunggungi kaito-senpai.

"Masih belum ya? Kupikir kita bisa bicara seperti biasa" desah Kaito-senpai

"A-aku juga mau bicara seperti biasa, tapi takut bikin Hatsune-san cemburu" bohong… aku bohong "Kaito-senpai mau kemana?" tanyaku "Ada janjian" "Kalau begitu, sama denganku!" senyumku senyum palsu. "Sayonara, kaito-senpai" "Sayonara"

Aku berlari kecil. Tes! Satu air mata menuruni pipiku yang putih

Tes!

Tes!

Tes! Dan tak hitung lagi tetesannya, aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar. 'Sret!' "Hai~, Kenapa menangis?" eh? Len-senpai?

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHH!"

"Kenapa senpai teriak?" tanyaku, "Telingaku sakit gara-gara bocah cebol, kau sendiri kenapa menangis?" tanyanya balik.

"A… aku…"

(Time skip)

"Susah juga sih, habis rumahnya dekat denganku"ceritaku "Iya juga, lalu apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanyanya (lagi). 'BUAKH' "YA SUKAAAAAAAAAA!" aku lari meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau lari?!" "Senpai sendiri, kenapa tahu kalau aku ditolak?" tanyaku balik "Baiklah, saat kau ditolak aku mendengarkan kalian…" "DASAR STAL—" "Kebetulan aku lagi memotret sakura, setelah itu aku melihatmu dibawah tirai itu, kau sangat sedih" ceritanya panjang lebar.

"… aku memang… ditolak, silahkan mengejekku. Tapi aku tak mau menyerah… walaupun…" aku terdiam "Sepertinya tirai itu tertutup lagi, coba lihat keatas" hiburnya.

Rasanya aku bisa melepaskan cintaku sekarang.

**.**

**[DAWN BY ENTERNAL]**

**.**

(Skip- at Rin house normal pov)

"Tadaima!" "Okaeri, Rin" Rin berjalan ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan 'agak' kasar.

'Aku suka Kaito-senpai yang sudah memiliki pacar, lalu apa hubunganku dengan Len-senpai?'pikir Rin

"GAAAAAAAH! MEMBINGUNGKAN! Mending aku tidur saja!" teriak Rin, frustasi.

(skiiiiip!)

Seorang gadis pigtails–Teto—mendatangi Rin, sahabatnya. "Rin, kok matamu merah gitu?" tanyanya "Ngg tadi malam aku memiki—"

'Masa bilang tadi malam aku memikirkan Kaito-senpai dan Len-senpai!'

"Ga apa apa kok, hehehe" tawa Rin. Tiba tiba seorang cowok berambut Honey blonde—Rinto—menarik Rin. "Rin-chan, aku masuk sekolah ini loh!" serunya.

"Rin itu milik, Len-nii tau gak?!" tiba-tiba seorang cewek yang tidak lain dan tidak tidak(?) adalah Lenka, adik Len. Rin dan Len(yg bareng Lenka) hanya sweatdrop. "Kok kamu yang sewot sih!" "Tentu aja aku yang sewot, aku kan Len-nii dan Rinny FG!" dan mereka melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Ano… Len-senpai, aku mau melihat foto Len lebih banyak lagi!" seru Rin, Len mengelus kepala Rin "Syukurlah Rin kembali ceria" senyum Len, Rin terperajat "Len-sen—" "Panggil namaku Rin" "oke, Len kenapa menghiburku?" tanya Rin.

Len tertawa seolah itu adalah pertanyaan terkonyol di seluruh dunia "Kok ketawa sih! Geeeeez! Len!" Rin membuang muka "Rin, kalau kau melihat senpai sedih, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len balik "Menghiburnya" jawab Rin "Sama sepertiku"

…

…

"Wakatta! Len, nanti tunjukan fotomu ya~"seru Rin sambil berlalu "Padahal, jawaban sebenarnya karena senyummu mirip dia… Gumi…"

**.**

**=Rin pov=**

**.**

Aku bersenandung kecil 'Foto Len-senpai pasti bagus~' "Rin! Kochi!" aku mendatangi salah satu teman baikku, Lenka. "Aku senang kau dekat sama Len-nii" senyum Lenka "Emang kenapa?" tanyaku, watadosly "Kau belum diberi tahu Len-nii?!" "belum" jawabku, jujur "sebenarnya…" "KAGAMINE-SAN! Kau kenapa bolos piket!" tiba-tiba Luka sensei memarahi Lenka, Lenka memberi isyarat nanti-diberitahu-Len-nii. 'Len dimana?' aku segera mencari Len, sampai aku tiba di pohon sakura.

"Len! Kamu bawa?!" tanyaku antusias, dia mengangguk. "Nih, kubawa foto-foto yang masih segar!" masih segar? Emang sarden? Atau Tako? "Waah! Gimana cara memfoto ini?!" tanyaku setelah mengambil sebuah foto bunga sakura "Itu pakai Prime Lens" jawabnya "Namanya kayak Len, Len prima" aku menatapnya, dia sedang tertawa "Rin, cara bicaramu seakan itu ide yang 'cemerlang' padahal itu ide yang amat 'buruk'" tawanya.

Aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Len kenapa gak memfoto manusia? Ini pemandangan semua" tanyaku, Len terdiam.

Kenapa… kau diam?

.

.

.

Aku sangat penasaran, tapi hatiku bilang 'Jangan diketahui'

"Ini makan mocha dulu…" "Mou! Len aku minta jawaban bukan Mochi!" sebelku. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya balik "Habis sikapmu mencurigakan!" "Baiklah semua bermula ketika aku—" "Len!"

'Deg'

Suara siapa itu? "Len! Aku datang berkunjung nih!"

'Deg'

"…Gumi… kenapa kau disini?" "Tak bolehkah aku mengunjungi _my childhood freind_?" tanya cewek brokoli itu—Gumi— "Tak apa, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba" tanya Len "Surprise!" seru Gumi.

'Deg' kenapa aku jadi takut?

"Gumi, enak gak kerja jadi model?" tanya Len. Wait… model? HAH MODEL?! "Model!" teriakku, spontan Len menutup mulutku "Suaramu 'kurang' kencang Rin" kata Len "Manis, pacarmu ya Len?" tanya Gumi, aku mau membalas tapi gak bisa. Ingat? Len menutup mulutku.

'_**Hajimete no ichi oto wo IMPUTTO shitara**____**  
Miwaku no BOISU ni anata no KO-KO-RO kugidzuke**____**  
Nan to ka kan to ka PORUKA ya mikku miku ni shitari**____**  
GODDO na onee-chan kensaku gazou no inbou'**_

'PIK'

"Hai~ Gumi disini~ apa? Ada pemotretan?... baiklah saya kesana" Gumi membelakangi kami "Aku harus pergi, semoga kalian akrab ya" salamnya masih membelakangi kami, lalu pergi.

"Ano… tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku "Gumi, Gumi Megpoid" jawab Len. "Iya! Tapi dia siapamu?" tanyaku, mulai kesal "Teman masa kecilku… sekaligus… cinta pertamaku" senyum Len dengan sedih(?)

[Flashback: Len pov 6 tahun]

Aku menatap 'benda' yang ditangan Gumi, "Jadi… benda apa itu?" tanyaku "Ini kamera! Aku menemukannya di gudang rumahku, lalu kuberihkan dan.. hola! Menjadi seperti baru!" jawab Gumi, aku sweatdrop. "Masih berfungsi?" "Masih donk!" senyum Gumi, aku menghela nafas "Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Len ingat! Aku mau jadi model, jadi harus latihan!" senyumnya usil "Terus aku jadi fotografernya?" tanyaku lagi dan lagi "Aih! Len emang paling pintar! Ayo, ready Action!"

[Flashback: 6 tahun End]

"Kita selalu main model-modelan saat itu" "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dunia per-model-an?" tanyaku penasaran. "Dunia itu memisahkan ku dengan Gumi, jarak kami jadi makin jauh"

[Flashback: Len pov 11 tahun]

"Len coba lihat, aku menang! Aku memakai foto Len loh! Sekarang aku menjadi model~" seru Gumi, aku terdiam.

"Len? Kau tidak memberiku selamat?" "Eh! Anu… kenapa tiba tiba" aku melihat Gumi tampak berpikir. "Aku mau jadi model, jadi ini tak mendadak" senyumnya "Tapi aku suka Gu—" "Len, aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu, lagi pula aku sudah memutuskan memasuki dunia Entertaiment" kata Gumi menunduk

Tes

Tes

Aku memucat… Gumi… menangis? "Gumi kamu kenap—" "SELAMAT TINGGAL LEN! Maaf tak bisa membalas perasaanmu" Gumi berlari menjauh sambil menangis. Besoknya dia pergi.

[Flashback off]

"A… aku nggak mau mendengar tentang Gumi lagi, sudah cukup banyak yang ku dengar" aku menunduk.

"Rin-san, kau kenapa?" "Aku nggak mau dengar apa apa lagi soal Gumi-san, karena aku suka Len!" Iya, perasaan ini… mungkin cinta…

"Maaf" eh? "Apa?" "Maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku ini Lemah… sebenarnya aku… Takut jatuh cinta lagi" Len menundukkan kepala. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas, nanti bisa dimarahi guru… sayonara Rin" kata Len lagi, aku berdiri mematung. Entah kenapa… aku tidak membenci perasaan ini, mungkin ini benar-benar cinta…

Disisi lain, aku menyukai kelemahan Len.

"Rin! Kau disini?" Teto dan Lenka mendatangiku. "Eh! Kok nangis?" pekik Lenka, aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar.

(skip)

"Sudah kuduga Len-nii bakal cerita ke kamu" kata Lenka "Apa jawabannya?" tanya Teto "Aku… di…tolak" tundukku. "Pasti dia bilang 'aku takut jatuh cinta lagi'?" tanya Lenka, aku mengangguk. "Dulu dia juga menolak cewek dengan alasan yang sama" tambah Lenka "Rin! Lenka! Ada artis!" teriak Teto histeris, aku dan Lenka sama-sama sweatdrop. "Eh! Itukan Nami! Aku penggemar beratmu~!" Lenka ikutan nimbrung ke lautan manusia itu. Aku mendatangi mereka, tapi sialnya nasibku hari ini. Aku jatuh terjerembab gara-gara seseorang mennyenggolku, ingat! Aku pendek.

"Adu..duh" "Kau pacarnya Len-kun kan?" eh? "Gumi!" "Huh! Kenapa teriak? Aku kan bukan hantu" "Tapi cara munculmu seperti hantu"

"Oh iya. Namamu siapa? Saat pertama kali bertemu aku belum tau namamu" "Rin" "Kau pacar Len?" "Maunya sih" jawabku singkat "Kenapa dari tadi jawabanmu singkat? Dan kenapa kamu ditolak?" "Begini…"

(time skip)

Huh, lagi lagi aku menceritakannya "Gitu? Aku sih sepertinya ada harapan" Gumi siap-siap pergi lagi "Sesekali kau harus egois, jangan mau mengalah… walaupun kau akan menerima resikonya…" kata Gumi menjauh "Aku masih menyukai Len, tapi inilah jalan yang kupilih" kata Gumi, tersenyum sambil dipaksakan. Begitu ya? Eh! Gumi menjatuhkan kertas, aku memungut kertas itu 'Pokoknya saat aku kembali lagi. Kau harus bersama Len dan membahagiakannya'

"Wah Rin! Kau kenal sama Gumi megpoid? Gumi yang itu?! Kau sungguh beruntung Rin" oceh Teto "Iya, dia rivalku"senyumku. "Len, mau pulang bareng?" tanya seorang cewek. "Tidak" Len mendekatiku "Rin-san, pulang yuk!" ajak Len, aku tersenyum sambil berpikir Len itu tidak berubah walau aku ditolaknya.

"Hari ini cerah ya, bagus buat motret" seru Len, aku tersenyum. "Len… Aku suka Len! Dan kurasa Len juga menyukaiku! Dengan begitu kita bisa Melangkah maju tanpa melihat kebelakang!" seruku mengebu-ngebu "Nih minum" Len menyodorkan sebotol air mineral "Eh?" "Kau pasti kehabisan suara" aku membuka mulutku, ah! Kau benar senpai "A…rigato..u" "soal tadi aku mau nanya, kau sempat memikirkan perasaanku gak?" tanya Len, mukaku memerah.

"Len tolong foto aku…" pintaku. Hening

.

.

.

"Aku nggak bisa memfotomu…" 'JDERRR' apa Len masih memikirkan Gumi?

'Praaaaaaaaaaaak!' "EH! KAMERANYA!" "Kubakar tuh" jawab Len sambil menunjuk kamera yang sekarang di tempat pembakaran sampah. "Sayang sekali…" gumamku "Enggak kok! Karena aku nggak bisa memoto Rin dengan memakai kamera itu" jawabnya, aku memerah "Mou! Len-kun jahat! Kukira Lenny menolakku" Aku memukul mukul Len pelan "Ittai ne! apa! Lenny?" "Itu panggilanku padamu" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah "Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Rinny~"

"Nggak Boleh! Terlalu memalukan!"

"Dari pada ku panggil _tsun-chan,_atau _Tsundere-chan_"

"Cih, baiklah. Lalu kameranya…"

"Aku akan membelinya lagi, kamera itu penuh dengan kenangan Gumi. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang 'melangkah dan tidak melihat ke masa lalu' kan?"

"Berarti… kau menerimaku?"

"Dari tadi sudah, _BAKA!_" setunya, blushing. Aku tersenyum "_Aishiteru mo, Lenny~_" aku mengecup pipi Len. "Aku juga" senyum Len

**.**

**=Fin~=**

**.**

**Author terotorial **_**dessu**_

Minna-tachi, maaf jika endingna ancur-lebur-lagi-makan-telur(?) saat Rin ketemu Gumi saia mulai Blank-desu QAQ. Saa, Gomennasai-desu! *bungkuk hormat sembah sujud* yang mendukung Akane tolong Review and polling-desu!

Ichi: Arigatou bagi yang baik hati menyempatkan membaca fic ini~ tolong polling

Akane: This is my first time i participate in IVFA. I'm little nervous-desu QAQ

Ichi: BAKAne plis stop bahasa inggrismu yang ancur itu

Akane: Baik-desu -_- Ah! Saya bikin Omakenya ya~

Yuuya: serahmu -_-

**.**

**=Omake!=**

**.**

[Rin pov]

Ah! Hari yang menyenangkan "Rin? Baru pulang sekarang?" "Kaito-senpai! Miku-senpai!" huh! Siapa yang gak kaget "Iya, habis jalan-jalan sama temen te-he, Sayonara Kaito-senpai" "Sayonara!" ekh! "Ano… Kaito-senpai selalu akrab ya dengan Miku-senpai! Jangan sampai bertengkar!" senyumku "Baiklah, Rin cepetlah pulang! _Baa-san_ nyariin dari tadi" balas Kaito-senpai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Ii-ye_,_ sayonara!_"

[Kaito pov]

"Sayonara!"

"Rin sangat imut ya~" senyum Miku "Dasar Lolicon" balasku.

"Mou! Kaito jahat!" Miku menatapku kesal "Kurasa Rin dekat dengan Len" kataku "Len 2-A? yang pintar itu? Mereka cocok sih"

"Kalau aku Pintar gak?"

"Nggak kau _BAKA_!"

"Nanni!"

**.**

**=End of Omake(?)=**

**.**

Akane: gimana? Gajekan? desu?

Ichi: sangad!

Yuuya: Cacad!

JLEB! Jahatnya-desu -_- oh iya! Bagi yang gak tau cara polling silahkan Roll ke bawah

Petunjuk Teknis Untuk Mem-polling:

1. Log in terlebih dahulu ke situs

2. Masuklah ke dalam forum

3. Terdapat 2 kategori untuk di polling. Oneshot dan Multichapter.

4. Klik judul topik tersebut, lalu Anda akan melihat daftar nominasi yang tersedia

5. Klik lingkaran yang terdapat di samping judul fanfic, lalu klik "vote" untuk mengirimkan pilihan anda

6. Ulangi langkah di atas untuk mem-vote kategori lainnya

Akane: see you in my next fic!-desu

SeeU: anggap aku jelangkung yg diundang(?)


End file.
